


How to Save a Life

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Rev lives, but only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Brian is in a bad place with his life. He's stuck in a dead end office job, living in a run down flat and generally feels like his life is going to hell.After having the worst day of his life, he finally reaches breaking point and finds himself sat at the pier, wondering where it all went wrong... until he meets the enigmatic and free spirited Zachary, who teaches Brian how live, laugh and love again.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys from Avenged Sevenfold. I wish I did but sadly, I do not. However, I do owe the idea.





	1. Everyone Has Bad Days

This was the worst day of my life. I got fired, broke up with my girlfriend, lost my friend and my dog died all in one day and to top it all off, it was raining. Not just a light drizzle either. Nope, since it was me in out in the rain, it was fucking pissing it down like there's no tomorrow. I was soaked to the skin and my hair was dripping and flat against my face. My clothes were drenched as well. I sighed as I looked over at the sea. I was sat on the pier, trying to work out where the hell my life went wrong. I sighed as I hugged my knees. It was sometime after 10pm and I was really done with life and everything it had throw at me. It didn't help that I felt like an epic failure already. It was bad enough when I was working in Walmart but now I had no job. I sighed sadly as I felt my eyes fill with tears. What was I going to do now? Maybe just giving up and ending it would be best. It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. Jimmy would probably be the only one who would but other then him, no one else would. I sighed and get up before walking closer to the edge and looking down. The sea was clashing and churning. I took a deep breathe and went to step over the edge. 

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shouted, making me jump as I wasn't expecting it. Unfortunately, for me, I also missed my foot and began to fall. However, someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me back before I could fall into the sea. We fell and tumbled forward with me landing on top of him. I look down at the stranger and was met with bright green eyes, sparkling despite the fact that I had flattered him and that he was lying on the wet floor in a rainstorm, getting as soaked as me. In fact, he seemed amused by the entire situation. "Hey there,"

"... sorry..." I gasped, getting off him and kind of just sat back, feeling more stupid then ever. He just sat up and smiled, pushing his now soaked hair back and grinning at me. His clothes were soaked but looked like the kind of thing I was wearing. He was in black jeans, a skull top and a leather jacket. He looked round, causing me to look round too and notice the broken umbrella. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry," 

"No biggie. I'll get a new one," He replied.

"But you're soaked now,"

"Ah... well yes but a bit rain never killed anyone right? That was just the pneumonia afterwards," He laughed lightly. "Besides, I like the rain and I really did need a new umbrella,"

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't want to be nosy or anything but were you trying to jump or just peering over the edge?"

"I was thinking about it," I said honestly before I could even stop myself. "But you kind of took me by surprise..."

"Ah," He replied. "Any reason why you want to jump?"

I looked at him and before I could stop myself again, I just told him everything. How I got fired. How I found my girlfriend fucking my friend and how I broke up with her and threw them both out and how my dog died. 

"I'm just so fucking done with the world and I really don't know what to do," I gasped, looking up at the sky before looking at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lay that all on you,"

"Sounds like to me, you needed to get that off your chest," He smiled sympathetically. I nodded. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're probably better off without of your bitch of an ex and asshole of a friend. I'm also guessing that your job was a downer and I'm really sorry about your dog,"

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Yeah, it was. I worked in Walmart. Definitely not where I want to be,"

"At least, you don't have to go back there," He smiled. "I know it's a bad day but come tomorrow, it will be over and then you can start again,"

"That actually makes me feel a lot better," I smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm Zachary Baker but my friends call me Zacky," 

"Brian Haner," I replied. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Um sorry for been an emotional wreck on you,"

"No problem. Everyone has their bad days," He replied, smiling. "We should probably get out of the rain though,"

"Yeah..."

"I know this great place that does the best hot coco in Huntington. Wanna grab one?" He asked,.

"I would but I didn't bring my wallet," I replied.

"I'll buy," He replied, beginning to walk off. I bit my lip and followed. As it turned out, the great place was a small cafe by the beach that didn't seem to have a lot of customers. Zacky walked in and I followed. It was cozy looking with sofas and indoor heaters. Zacky walked up to the counter and ordered our drinks as I sat down by the heater. He walked over a few minutes later with two drinks. "The signature hot coco with extra marshmallows,"

He put one in front of me and sat down. I picked it up and took a slip. It was the best hot coco I had ever. 

"Wow,"

"Told you,"

"No kidding. This is amazing," I replied. "So why were you out so late in a rainstorm?"

"I love the rain. I find it extremely relaxing," 

"How did you know this place would be open at this time?" I asked. He pointed to the barista who was a young man with a brown mohawk.

"That's Johnny. He's a friend of mine," He replied. "This place is like a cafe bar that students hang out in. Hey, why don't I ask if they have any jobs going?"

Before I could even say anything, Zacky had wondered over to the barista and asked him if they were jobs going before coming back.

"They're hiring. Johnny said that you just need to bring in your cv," He grinned, sitting back down and slipping his drink. I just kind of stared at him. "Hm?"

"You barely know me and you've already saved my life, brought me hot coco and now asked your friend if he has work for me. Why?"

"Is it illegal to be nice?"

"Well... no... I just didn't expect it..." I replied, honestly. Zacky just smiled and we just ended up talking about all kind of things before he got up and stretched.

"I better head off," He mumbled as Johnny cleaned up. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I replied as he held out his hand. I unlocked it and handed it to him. He typed in something before handing it back. I rose an eyebrow.

"My number," He smiled. "Give me a call sometime,"

With that, he just left. I unlocked my phone and found his number under the name Zacky :3. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. You Never Need to Feel Broken Again

"Hey Brian, can you pass me the milk please?" Johnny asked. I grabbed it and passed it to him, getting a thanks off the small guy. The day after I met Zacky I went back to the cafe and handed them my CV. I was hired on the spot and now I'd been working here for three months... But I hadn't seen or heard from Zacky since I met him. I texted but he didn't reply. So I asked Johnny if this was normal and he told me that Zacky often disappeared for months on end. It was normal. One day he would be there and the next he would be gone. It was just how Zacky was. I had to admit I wished I could be like that. Zacky gave the impression that he was a free spirit and it made me admire him deeply. The bell rang, making me look up. I was secretly hoping it would be Zacky. Instead it was a tall handsome man with a shaved head and hazel eyes. He was dressed in black and looked intimidating. He glared straight at me, making me gulp.

"So you're the newbie huh?" He practically growled.

"Matt don't be mean to Brian," Johnny ordered, putting a coffee in front of a girl. "Vanilla carmel latte,"

"Thanks," She smiled lightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Johnny replied before turning to Matt. "So when did you get back from tour?"

"Tour?" I asked, confused.

"With my band, successful failure... Well ex band now,"

"What?!" Johnny almost screamed. "What the hell happened?"

"Different opinion," Matt shrugged before holding out his hand to me. "Matthew Sanders but my friends call me Matt. You are?"

"Brian Haner," I replied, shaking it. "But my friends call me Brian,"

That made Matt chuckle before he turned to Johnny.

"Zee around?"

"Nope,"

"Any ideas where he is this time?" He asked. I guessed they were talking about Zacky.

"No idea," Johnny replied, shrugging as the door bell rang. "Hi, welcome- oh speak of the devil..."

Zacky grinned before pulling Matt into a hug.

"Ah! Not cool, dude," He grumbles but return the hug never the less. "Went did you get back?"

"Oh about an hour ago," Zacky grinned. I continued working while watching the scene play out. Zacky looked over to me and grinned. "Brian! Are you working here now?"

"Hey... um... yeah...." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Zacky grinned before suddenly hugging me.

"Yay," He grinned before turning to Johnny. "Mind if I borrow Brian a moment?"

"Go for it," Johnny replied. Zacky grinned before dragging me outside. I looked at him.

"Um... I texted you...." I mumbled.

"Really? I feel bad now. My phone is somewhere in the Victoria falls..." he frowned. "How are you anyway?"

"I'm... good actually..."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I actually came home early to see if I could run into you again..." he blushed as he spoke. I smiled.

"You didn't have to,"

"I know..."

"Umm.... So vic-" he suddenly cut me off by kissing me lightly I'm the lips then quickly pulled away.

"Sorry I just really want to do that..."

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be up on my DA and Mibba under the names Scar Vengeance (Scarvengeance66661 for DA) which are my profiles on there.


End file.
